User talk:Kenneth Blomqvist
Hi there, again!! Hey there, again, Ken! Just wanted to pop in and say "HI!" And to let you know that the "official" Greyhawkonline.com GreyhawkWiki is now officially launching. It's kind of a soft-opening this week, though. We're just passing the address to a few contributors to see how it's gonna go. I'd like to extend a **personal** invitation to you, to come by and register and make a few pages, or add to some, if you would like! Come take a look, and see the new format! It will be changing a lot in coming days, as we work on dedicated namespaces and such for tings like Living Greyhawk, canon, fanon, Categories, and such. We'll likely even be integrating the Zavoda Index, and maps by Anna B. Meyer. https://greyhawkonline.com/greyhawkwiki/ I look forward to seeing your contributions! --IcarusATB (talk) 19:29, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Admin of Greyhawkonline.com A Marvelous new MediaWiki GH Wiki Hey there, Kenneth! I wanted to take a moment to introduce myself to you! I am the owner and lead administrator for Greyhawkonline.com! From your stellar work here on Fandom, it's clear that you care a great deal about Greyhawk! Nearly 1,500 edits just since October 16th!! I can't think of anything to say, except, "Wow! Way to go, man!" So, I'm sure that you saw a lack of wiki content on the web for Greyhawk when you started this project. I have to admit to being a bit at fault for that. I wish I'd seen your work, or known of you, about two months ago! There was a previous wiki hosted by an older, and now sadly greatly declined website, Canonfire.com. Unfortunately, though it was the premiere Greyhawk fan-site since 2001, it suffered under hackers and out-of-date software, causing its forums to become unsearchable and its wiki to go down entirely. The wiki was eventually mirrored at two other sites eventually, and those both eventually failed, as well. The good news is that at GHO.com, we've been around since 2003, and we aren't going anywhere! And, in fact, we're going through a GH Renaissance, and there are a lot of fans clamouring for a new wiki. I started the process about 7 months ago, and we're just now getting to a new Host, with a new Registrar, and we're cooperating with a lot of social media groups, Twitch streamers, and fans (both veterans and new) to revitalize GHO.com. You may've seen the Greyhawk Channel on Twitch, or you may be familiar with authors and content creators like Mike "Mortellan" Bridges (of the WoG Webcomic), DM Shane (of Twitch), Anna Meyer (of GHMaps.net), Denis "Maldin" Tetrault (of Maldin's GH, and the artist who drew the City of Greyhawk map), as well as others like, WingedHorizen, Leahcim, Saracenus (known for his heraldry), David "BigMac" Sheapheard (of The Piazza) and many many others. We're all working alongside these luminaries to create a new GHO. And a new wiki, including the thousands of full pages from the previous wiki, will hopefully be live in the next week, or so. So, my hope, is that you might join us, in working on new content creation and meet some of the other GH fans and gamers in the GHO Discord server. We'd love to meet you, and work alongside you in this new endeavor. Which isn't to say that you couldn't reproduce any of that material here on your own wiki … just that we'd love to have your thoughts on moving GH ever forward! And maybe have you contribute to it! Come by and say, "hi", and see how the last year has been going for us! Follow the link here … https://discord.gg/CuJXwUr Thanks, and I look forward to seeing you! - Icarus IcarusATB (talk) 20:02, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Diamond Lake! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 06:26, October 19, 2018 (UTC)